The Last Kiss
by Lucia von Berengott
Summary: Î÷åíü êîðîòêàÿ è î÷åíü ãðóñòíàÿ ñòîðè.


×åðíûå ðîçû çàêðûâàëè äàëåêèé, ñóìðà÷íûé ãîðèçîíò, óïèðàÿñü â òàêóþ æå ÷åðíóþ, òðåïåùóùóþ ñòåíó. Ñòåíà óõîäèëà â íåáî. Äðîæàùèå, ÷åðíûå, áóäòî íàâåÿííûå ïåïåëüíîé ïûëüþ ëåïåñòêè òèõî øóðøàëè íà âåòðó. Íà íèõ ñòðàøíî áûëî ïðîñòî ñìîòðåòü - áåçóìíàÿ èãðà âñåõ îòòåíêîâ ÷åðíîãî öâåòà, ìåðòâûå îøìåòêè êîãäà-òî ñæèãàâøåãî åãî äóøó ïîæàðà.

"Çà÷åì òû ñäåëàë èõ ÷åðíûìè?" - ïðîøåïòàë îí, öåïëÿÿñü çà øåëêîâóþ ðîáó ñâîåãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ.

Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ñîêðóøèë äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè õðóïêèé áóòîí áëèæàéøåé åìó ðîçû. Ïîäíÿë ëàäîíü âûñîêî ââåðõ, è óñëóæëèâûé âåòåð ïîãíàë íåíóæíûé ïðàõ âäàëü, äàëåêî îò òîãî õîëìà, íà êîòîðîì îíè ñòîÿëè, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè.

"ß ëþáëþ ÷åðíûé..." - îòñóòñòâóþùèì ãîëîñîì ïðîèçíåñ ×åðíûé Ëîðä. Ïîëå ðîç êà÷íóëîñü, áóäòî ïðèçíàâàÿ ñâîåãî äåìèóðãà è Ëþöèé âçäðîãíóë. Òâîðåíèå ïóãàëî è çàâîðàæèâàëî. Îíî áûëî ïî ñóòè ñâîåé íåáåçïîëåçíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, êàêîé ïîìåõîé îíî ÿâëÿëîñü íåíàñûòíûì àâðîðàì, âîò óæå òðè äíÿ ïðîáèâàþùèõñÿ âñåìè ïðàâäàìè è íåïðàâäàìè ñêâîçü ñóõèå, íî íåãîðÿùèå, êîëþ÷èå è çëûå ñòåáëè. Ëþöèé çíàë, ÷òî çàùèòà íå âå÷íà. Îí íå õîòåë ýòîãî çíàòü. 

«Ãäå îíè ñåé÷àñ?» 

Ëîðä âçìàõíóë ðóêàâîì è ïûëüíûé õðóñòàëüíûé øàð òÿæåëî âûêàòèëñÿ ïðÿìî ïî âîçäóõó èç øåëêîâîé ìàòåðèè è ëåã íà ñâîþ íåâèäèìóþ îñíîâó ïåðåä èõ ãëàçàìè.

Èç íåäð õðóñòàëÿ ïðîÿâèëèñü âèäåíèÿ – ïîëçóùèå ââåðõ ïî ñòåíå ó÷åíûå òâàðè, êîãòèñòûå äðàêîíû, îñåäëàííûå áîåâûìè ìàãàìè, ïîðõàþùèå ïðèðó÷åííûå ôåè, ãëàçàñòûå ãîáëèíû... Âñå ýòî áûëî íå âàæíî.

«Ãäå – ÎÍ?»

Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò ñ ñåêóíäó ïîâîäèë íàä øàðîì ðóêîé, áóäòî ìåíÿÿ ðàñïîëîæåíèå ñúåìî÷íîé êàìåðû è òêíóë ïàëüöåì  â òóò æå ðàçðîñøóþñÿ òåìíóþ òî÷êó âîçëå îäíîé èç ïàëàòîê ïðåäâîäèòåëåé ñðàæåíèÿ. Ëþöèé ÷óòü ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷øå ðàññìîòðåòü ëèöî ñâîåãî âðàãà íîìåð îäèí. Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Íåëîâêèé, âå÷íî ñìóùàåìûé âñåìè, íåäîêîðìëåííûé ðîäñòâåííèêàìè ïîäðîñòîê. Õóäåíüêèé, òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ñ îòðîñøèìè íåïîñëóøíûìè ïàòëàìè è äëèííûìè ðåñíèöàìè. Âîò  òåëî åãî âçäðîãíóëî îò ÷åðåñ÷óð äðóæåñòâåííîãî õëîïêà ïî ñïèíå, è òóò æå òåïëîé, ðàäîñòíîé óëûáêîé Ïîòòåð ïðèâåòñòâîâàë ñâîèõ äðóçåé. Â ÷óòü ðàñïëûâàþùåìñÿ èçîáðàæåíèè Ëþöèé ïðèçíàë ðûæåãî Óýñëè – ìëàäøåãî áðàòà îäíîãî èç ãëàâíûõ àâðîðîâ. Ïîòòåð îáíÿë ðûæåãî ìàëü÷èêà çà øåþ è ïî÷òè ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàÿñü åìó â øåþ, ÷òî-òî ïðîèçíåñ. Ëþöèé ïðèñëóøàëñÿ, íî òóò æå ìûñëåííî îáðóãàë ñåáÿ çà ãëóïîñòü – ìàãè÷åñêèé øàð íå ïåðåäîâàë çâóêîâ.

«Òâîÿ âçÿëà, Ïîòòåð...» - ñêàçàë ó íåãî íàä óõîì ×åðíûé Ëîðä.

«Åùå íå âñå ïîòåðÿíî...» - Ëþöèé ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðèäàòü óâåðåííîñòè ãîëîñó, íî ôðàçà ïîòîíóëà â íàñìåøëèâîì øîðîõå ÷åðíûõ ðîç. Îí çàìîë÷àë.

«ß áû îòäàë äåñÿòü ëåò æèçíè, òîëüêî ÷òîá èìåòü òåáÿ íà ñâîåé ñòîðîíå...» - Âîëüäåìîðò îáðàùàëñÿ òåïåðü ê äðîæàùåìó èçîáðàæåíèþ íà äíå õðóñòàëüíîãî øàðà, è Ëþöèé, âñå åùå öåïëÿþùèéñÿ çà ïîëó åãî ðîáû, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óêîë ðåâíîñòè. Âîëüäåìîðò öàðàïíóë äëèííûì íîãòåì ïî ïîâåðõíîñòè øàðà – ïî íåæíîé, ïî÷òè äåòñêîé ùåêå, âäîëü ÷åðíûõ ïðÿäåé âîëîñ, çàâåðíóë ïî ëèíèè ïîäáîðîäêà âíèç è ñêîëüçíóë òóäà, ãäå òîíêàÿ øåÿ ñêðûâàëàñü çà âîðîòíè÷êîì ãðÿçíîé àëîãî öâåòà ðóáàøêè. Ëþöèé íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, òî ëè åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, òî ëè ìåëêàÿ äðîæü íåîæèäàííî ïðîáèëà òåëî âðàãà, è ïîääàëèñü ìèìîëåòíîé ñëàáîñòè êîëåíè. Äîëæíî áûòü íå ïîêàçàëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî Óýñëè âäðóã âûäåðíóë ñîêóðñíèêà èç ñîáñòâåííûõ îáúÿòèé, è äåðæà åãî íà ðàññòîÿíèè âûòÿíóòûõ ðóê, îçîáî÷åííî î ÷åì-òî ñïðîñèë. Ïîòòåð ñëàáî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé, è îòñòðàíèâ Óýñëè ðóêîé, ïîáðåë êóäà-òî ïðî÷ü, â ëåñ. Ïî äîðîãå îí äâà ðàçà ñïîòêíóëñÿ. Íåëåãêî îêàçàòüñÿ ïðåäàòåëåì ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ëþáèøü. Ëþöèé ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Äðàêî, ÷üè áðåííûå îñòàíêè ïîêîÿòñÿ â ðàçðóøåííîì àâðîðàìè ñåìåéíîì ñêëåïå â ñòàðîì ïîìåñòüå,  ñåé÷àñ íàìíîãî ëåã÷å.

«Ñòàí ïðåäàòåëåé», - ïðî÷èòàë åãî ìûñëè ×åðíûé Ëîðä, êîãäà íà òðîïèíêå ìåæäó ïàëàòêàìè ïîêàçàëàñü åùå îäíà îäèíîêàÿ, çàêóòàííàÿ â ñåðûé äîðîæíûé ïëàù ôèãóðà – Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï. 

«Ó íåãî òàêîé âèä, áóäòî îí ïîòåðÿë öåëûé ìèð», - ñêàçàë Ëþöèé.

«Îí ïðèîáðåë æèçíü...»

Ëþöèé ôûðêíóë.

«Æèçíü áåç òåáÿ, ìîé ïîâåëèòåëü? Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíà åìó íóæíà.»

Ëîðä îòîðâàëñÿ îò øàðà è ïîñìîòðåë Ëþöèþ ïðÿìî â ñåðûå, ïîòóõøèå ãëàçà.

«Ëþáëþ òåáÿ.»

Æàðêèì îãíåì ïîëûõíóëè â åãî ðàçáèòîì ñåðäöå ñëîâà, ñëàäêîé áîëüþ çàãîðåëîñü âñå åãî òåëî, è Ëþöèé ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê îò íåïðîøåííîé âëàãè îòÿæåëåëè ðåñíèöû. Äëèííûå, õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû ïîòÿíóëèñü ê åãî ëèöó è îñòîðîæíî óáðàëè ñëåçó ñî ùåêè. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà.

«ß òåáÿ ëþáëþ», - ïîâòîðèë ×åðíûé Âëàñòåëèí. 

Êàê äîëãî îí æäàë. Êàê äîëãî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, îí ýòîãî æäàë! 

Ðåçêèé âåòåð íåîæèäàííî ñîðâàë ñ Ëþöèÿ êàïþøîí è ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, âûðâàâøèñü íà ñâîáîäó, ìåòíóëèñü â ëèöî Ëîðäó Âîëüäåìîðòó. È áóäòî ïîâèíóÿñü âíåçàïíîìó ïîðûâó âñåãî – âåòðà, êàïþøîíà, âîëîñ... – Ëþöèé ðèíóëñÿ âïåðåä, â ïîöåëóé, ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íåâèäÿ, íàîùóïü... 

Àõ, êàêèìè ãîðÿ÷èìè ïîêàçàëèñü åìó ýòè ãóáû... Ïîòåðÿííûìè è íàéäåííûìè... Êàê ëþáîâü... Êàê ñëàäêàÿ, äàâíî îæèäàåìàÿ ñìåðòü... ìÿãêèå, ãîðÿ÷èå, ãîðüêî-ñëàäêèå ãóáû... Âñå ïîøëî êðóãîì, ñëåçû ñìåøàëèñü ñî ñëþíîé, ÷óæîé ÿçûê âîðâàëñÿ â åãî ðîò, æàäíî, áåçóäåðæíî ëàêàÿ âíóòðåííîñòè, áóäòî ðàçðûâàÿ åãî èçíóòðè... Ïàëüöû ïåðåïëåëèñü ñ åãî âîëîñàìè, è îí ñàì âöåïèëñÿ ëþáèìîìó â âîëîñû... Îñòðûå çóáû óêóñèëè åãî, ïóñêàÿ êðîâü, è Ëþöèé çàñòîíàë. 

Çàäûõàÿñü, îíè îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, ÷òîáû âäîõíóòü ñóõîãî, ìåðòâîãî âîçäóõà. 

È òóò Ëþöèé óâèäåë ýòî. 

Íîæ.

Ìàëåíüêèé, òîíêèé, îñòðûé êëèíîê. Äîâîëüíî ïðîñòîå ñìåðòåëüíîå îðóæèå. È îí ïîíÿë, çà÷åì îí íóæåí.

À åùå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî íîæ ýòîò âëîæåí â åãî âñå åùå äðîæàùóþ îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ ðóêó. 

«ß íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü», - ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò. 

*  *  *

Âåòåð òðåïàë ñîòíè òûñÿ÷ óìèðàþùèõ ÷åðíûõ ðîç, ñâèíöîâî-ñåðîå íåáî èçëèâàëîñü çà ãîðèçîíò è ãàñèëî ãäå-òî òàì âäàëè òàèíñòâåííûé, íåâèäèìûé çàêàò, è äâà îáíÿâøèõñÿ â ñìåðòåëüíîì îáúÿòèè ÷åëîâåêà ëåæàëè ïîñðåäè âñåé ýòîé íåñîñòîÿâøåéñÿ âñåëåííîé Çëà. È ïðîëèòàÿ êðîâü èõ äàâíî óæå ñìåøàëàñü ñ çåìëåé.

Äîáðî ïîáåäèëî.

Óðà.    


End file.
